Batman
| caption =Original movie poster | writer = Akiva Goldsman | starring = Arnold Schwarzenegger George Clooney Chris O'Donnell Uma Thurman Alicia Silverstone | director = Joel Schumacher | producer = Peter MacGregor-Scott | music = Elliot Goldenthal | duration = 125 minutes | budget = $140 million | grossrevenue = $238,207,122 | previous= Batman Forever | next= }}Batman & Robin is the 1997 sequel to Batman Forever. Batman & Robin struggle with their new partnership as they face Mr. Freeze and Poison Ivy. Meanwhile Alfred contracts a terminal illness and his niece becomes Batgirl. Synopsis In Gotham City, Batman and Robin attempt to stop a new villain called Mr. Freeze from stealing a cache of diamonds. The supervillain freezes Robin and flees, warning Batman he has 11 minutes to thaw Robin. They learn that Freeze was scientist Dr. Victor Fries who became dependent on a diamond-powered subzero suit following an accident in a cryogenics lab he was using to find a cure for his wife, Nora, who was suffering from a terminal illness called MacGregor's Syndrome. Meanwhile, in South America, botanist Dr. Pamela Isley is working under Dr. Jason Woodrue, a mad scientist who recently had his funding cut by Wayne Enterprises and is experimenting with the strength serum "Venom". Pamela discovers Dr. Woodrue subjecting a diminutive convict to the experiment, transforming him into the muscular "Bane". Dr. Woodrue and Pamela argue over the use of the drug and, when she refuses to join him, Woodrue overturns a shelf of various toxins onto her. She transforms into the seductive Poison Ivy before killing Dr. Woodrue with a kiss from her poisonous lips. She leaves with Bane for Gotham, intending to use the chemicals produced by Wayne Enterprises for her schemes. Back in Gotham, Barbara Wilson, the niece of Bruce Wayne's butler Alfred Pennyworth, makes a surprise visit and is invited to stay at Wayne Manor until she returns to college. Alfred is revealed to be suffering from MacGregor's Syndrome. Poison Ivy interrupts a Wayne Enterprises press conference unveiling a new observatory, to propose a project that would turn Gotham City into a lush rainforest, but Bruce turns down the offer. Later, a charity event is held by Wayne Enterprises with special guests Batman and Robin in attendance. Ivy seduces them as well as several other men with her pheromone powder she blows at victims, until Freeze crashes the party and steals a diamond from the event. Freeze is captured by Batman and detained at Arkham Asylum, but flees with the help of Ivy and Bane after dealing with the guards who are guarding Freeze. Ivy shuts off Nora's life support, and tells Freeze that Batman did it to convince Freeze into destroying Gotham. Meanwhile, Robin becomes smitten with Ivy and begins to rebel against Batman at Freeze's hideout. Ivy imprisons Robin when he does not give in to her charms and subdues Batman when he confronts her. Barbara – now a costumed crime-fighter calling herself Batgirl — arrives and defeats her. Batman, Robin, and Batgirl go after Freeze together. When they arrive at the observatory where Freeze and Bane are, Gotham is completely frozen from Freeze's ice ray. Robin and Batgirl confront Bane and defeat him, while Batman and Freeze fight, with Batman winning. Freeze destroys the observatory with a set of bombs Bane planted, but Batman escapes. Batgirl and Robin unfreeze Gotham by repositioning the observatory's satellites, which use their mirrors to reflect sunlight, in order to thaw Gotham from outer space. Batman shows Freeze a recording of Ivy during her fight with Batgirl, in which she brags about killing Nora. Batman tells Freeze that his wife is not dead; she was restored and would be moved to Arkham, where he could complete his research. Batman asks Victor for the cure he created for the first stage of MacGregor's Syndrome for Alfred; the ex-scientist atones for his misdeeds by giving him the medicine he had developed. Ivy is detained at Arkham with a vengeful Freeze as her cellmate. The police round up the rest of the ice thugs and lock them up in black gate. the last 6 members of the neon gang are captured and locked up in Arkham, finally bringing a true end to all crime in gotham city. Alfred is eventually healed, and everyone agrees to let Barbara stay at the mansion. Cast * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Dr. Victor Fries / Mr. Freeze * George Clooney as Bruce Wayne / Batman * Chris O'Donnell as Dick Grayson / Robin * Uma Thurman as Dr. Pamela Isley / Poison Ivy * Alicia Silverstone as Barbara Wilson / Batgirl * Michael Gough as Alfred Pennyworth * Pat Hingle as Commissioner James Gordon * John Glover as Dr. Jason Woodrue * Elle Macpherson as Julie Madison * Vivica A. Fox as Ms. B. Haven * Vendela Kirsebom as Nora Fries * Elizabeth Sanders as Gossip Gerty * Robert "Jeep" Swenson as Antonio Diego/Bane * Michael Paul Chan as Dr. Lee Production Release Poster gallery Batman & Robin Poster.png| &RobinTease.jpg|Teaser Batmanandrobin2.jpg Batmanandrobin-heroes.jpg Batmanadnrobin-villains.jpg Batmanandrobin-arnold.jpg|Mr. Freeze Batmanandrobin-georgeclooney.jpg|Batman Batmanandrobin-chrisodonell.jpg|Robin Batmanandrobin-thurman.jpg|Poison Ivy Batmanandrobin-aliciasilverstone.jpg|Batgirl External links * Category:Films